skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: EoP: Dragon Island Drama
Second in the Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy series of fanfics. Previous: Serpent of the Ocean - Next: Suns of Acornia Date finished: 6/25/2014 Chapter One: Rude Awakening It had been a week since Spyro had moved to the Willow Woods City, in, well, Willow Woods, a region in the Glade of Dreams. Spyro had since started to research more about the Great Protoon and it's powers. Spyro was sleeping peacefully in his bed, with a book in his nose, that is, until he heard a loud tap on the window. The tap sounded like a talon gently tapping against the glass. "Huh?" Spyro got up from the bed and looked at the window, faintly he could see the figure of a large dragon, Spyro lazily got up and opened the window, outside was a very dark purple-scaled dragon, it had tree toes on it's front legs and three on it's hind. It had a single sharp pointy horn on it's head, and had a orange wings, and a pointed tail spade, along with white claws, and two very frightened orange eyes. Spyro recognized the dragon as a the Space pirate dragon Ridley, who hails from the planet Zebes, a world far from Skylands. Ridley hovered in midair, twitching his claws. "Ridley, what are you doing here at the butt crack of dawn? No one is awake this early!" Ridley frantically blinked and took a deep breath, causing a puff of fire to steam out his nostrils. "I need help, my friend Drago is in deep danger, Dragon Island is being attacked, and I tried to help him, but I couldn't get to the island, it was covered in a giant magic barrier, I thought that since you know lots about magic you would know a way to break the spell." Spyro's eyes widened. "Dragon Island? Didn't that place sink into the ocean three years ago?" Ridley shrugged. "I guess not, but please come, Drago could be in great danger." Spyro managed to get out of his bed and write a note to Sparx telling him that he is away at Dragon Island. He walked out the door and flew down the stairs and towards the city. The two suns had barely started to rise, and some of the stars were faintly visible in the sky. Ridley waited for Spyro in the town square. "Ridley, can you wait a second, I want to get my friends, they could also help." Ridley knew that having more Skylanders would equal more help, but it would also consume more precious time for Spyro to get them all. "Okay..." Spyro went over at got Tails, and then he went to the Underground Caves to get Flashwing, then he went to the sweets shop to get Smile Dog, then he flew up to the clouds to get Flashwing. Soon Spyro had gathered up all his friends, all except for Sunburn, who lived in Volcano Island, which was thirty minutes away. Tails was the most confused of all. "Do we really have to go on a Skylander mission this early?" Spyro snorted. "Yes, Tails, we do, we are Skylanders, we are meant to protect Skylands at any cost, even if it is at the butt crack of dawn." Ridley impatiently tapped his claw against the stone hard ground. "Come on guys, Drago could be in great danger right now!" Spyro managed to squeeze him, Ridley, and all of his friends in his hot air balloon. He flew it to Dragon Island, and saw a giant red colored magic barrier around the island. Spyro looked at the barrier in awe, trying to see if there was small crack he could break in it. The balloon landed on a small island a foot away from Dragon Island, Spyro flew towards the barrier and poked it with his claw, the barrier bounced his claw away. "Wow, this one will be a tough one to break." Spyro then used a spark of his magic, a yellow glow appeared on his paw, and a book appeared out of thin air. He searched through the book for any barrier breaking spells. As he looked through the spell book, he looked up and saw someone standing and looking straight at him on the other side of the barrier. As Spyro looked closer, he saw that it was someone he knew all too well. It was Sparky, an evil and furry white shepherd who wore a blue and red top hat with white stripes, along with a blue red and white bowtie on his neck. Spyro had always thought that his outfit made him look like some weird 4th of July themed dog. Sparky also had a small stubby tail and bright red eyes. Sparky was known throughout Skylands as a former Skylander, who despite being of the Magic Element, was absolutely terrible at spells, however, he was a great hero. Then, when Spyro became a Skylander, he became very jealous, because of how not only was Spyro known throughout Skylands as a great hero, like Sparky, but he was also very talented at magic, causing Sparky to become extremely jealous of his magic talents, and thus, betrayed the Skylanders and became a villain. Spyro was quite surprised that Sparky was able to pull off such a powerful barrier spell. "I wonder if he used an enhancing spell." he thought. Sparky smirked at him. "Well well well, if it isn't the pathetic purple booger-head Spyro, nice to see you again." Spyro rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Booger-head? That's the best you got?" Sparky gritted his teeth. "Shut up, dragon. This island is mine now, and there's no way to break the barrier, unless I undo the spell, which I won't, so ha!" Sparky then turned around and disappeared into the jungle. "Hmm, that gives me an idea..." Spyro flew back to the small island where his friends were waiting. Tails glared at him. "Who was that?" "It was Sparky, he was the one who cast the barrier over the island, he said the only way to break it is if he undoes the spell." Ridley sighed. "Now what?" Spyro scratched the hard soil on the ground. "I have an idea, I think that it might just work, if we plan it out correctly. Now, Ridley, you got any sleeping pills that are instant?" ''-Half an hour later-'' Finally the two suns had made their way to the sky. It was light enough that Spyro felt more energetic. Spyro handed Tails the instant sleeping pills that Ridley had gotten from his home after flying there and flying back, along with a cup. Tails took the cup to the edge of the tiny island and filled it with sea water. "Are you sure that this will work?" Spyro dug his claws deeper into the thick soil. "Yes, I'm sure it will work, now I'm going to go over there and call him, and when I say go you come here and do your thing, okay?" Tails propelled his two tails and hovered to the sky, ready to dash over there when Spyro was ready. "Yes." Spyro nodded and glided over to the barrier, it was just as thick and unbreakable as before. Spyro then sat in front of the barrier, and waited. Soon, for what seemed like an hour, when it really was only five minutes, Sparky came walked out of the jungle, carrying in his mouth what seemed to be a basket of berries. "Hey Sparky, come here for a second!" Sparky turned to look at Spyro behind the barrier, he put the berries down and walked over to him. "Still here? You know that barrier isn't going away anytime soon, dragon." "I know, but I wanted to make a deal with you, how about a magic battle? Say, if you win, which you probably will, I'll let you take over the Dragon Realms and the Glade of Dreams as well, but if I win, I get to be held prison here on Dragon Island for the rest of my life, so for you, it's a win-win, so what do ya say?" Sparky sat for a moment. "Hmm, alright then, dragon, let's battle." Sparky lifted his paw, and a red glowing aura appeared around it, in a flash, the magic barrier disappeared. Spyro knew that his plan was working. "Yes! I knew it would work!" he thought. Spyro walked into Dragon Island, and Sparky smirked and shot at him with a spark of magic from his paw. Spyro jumped away from the shot and raised his voice. "Tails, now!" Tails then flew to the island as fast as he could, he grabbed Sparky and held him back. "Wha! Get off me you pathetic fox!" Tails grabbed the cup of water that he filled up and put the sleeping pills in, and shoved it in Sparky's mouth, and gently pushed it down his neck, forcing him to swallow. Sparky coughed before smashing on the ground. "I'm not a fox, you idiot, I'm a kitsune, big difference." Spyro's friends then came to the island, and ran into the jungle. Spyro chased after, and Ridley grabbed his paw. "Spyro, Drago lives in a treehouse in this forest, I can take you to it." "Alright then." Ridley led Spyro and the others to Drago's treehouse, Spyro walked up the stairs and into the house. Inside of the house were pictures of many Dragon-type Pokémon of nearly all types. One picture was of a Dragonair, and one was of a Latias and another a Latios, and even one with Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem all in one picture, including many many others. Spyro searched all over to see if he could find Drago, but he was no where to be seen. Spyro walked out of the treehouse and gazed at his friends. "Drago's not in there." Ridley felt a cold shiver go down his spine. Chapter Two: Village of Dracons Ridley then had an idea. "I think I might know where he might be. Dracon Village, Dragon Island's capital, he always goes there to pick up some dragon berries from the shops, either that, or Stone Scrape, a tiny mountain located on a floating island right above the village, I just have a feeling that maybe Sparky is holding him hostage there." Spyro gazed over and saw an opening in the thick forest, with a sign next to it that reads "DRACON VILLAGE", along with the name written in Draconic under it. "Come on, then, we'll check the village first." Spyro and his friends went out the opening and into the village. Dragons of all types walked through the village, some frantically stocking up on berries, wondering if Sparky will eat all the berries for himself and have there be none left for the dragons, or dragons whispering in groups, probably about Sparky, Spyro even overheard one dragon talk about gathering all of the dragons on the island and have them all ram into the magic barrier to break it. As Spyro and his friends searched around the village, Flashwing caught sight of something shiny on the ground. She crouched down and picked it up with her paw, she could see it was a Dragonite scale. "Guys, look! It's a Dragonite scale, could it be Drago's?" Ridley walked over and took a closer look at the scale. "I'm not sure... There are many other Dragonites who live here as well, it could be from any of them." ''-At the island's edge-'' Sparky's eyes slowly opened, and he saw that it was late morning. He jumped up and noticed that the barrier was still gone. "That pathetic dragon! It was a trick! I should have known! He drugged me! Ugh, I'll worry about Spyro and his stupid friends later, I need to see that Dragonite." Sparky then stumbled into the jungle, and into the village, the dragons shuddered in fear as Sparky walked through the village, Sparky walked over to a sparkling whirlwind, and jumped in it. The whirlwind took him into the sky, and onto Stone Scrape. Sparky ran towards the mountain and opened a stone door with a button hidden under the welcome mat. Sparky walked inside the mountain and gazed over at a terrified and bound Drago, who had his arms and legs tied and had tape on his mouth. Sparky walked over and ripped the tape off his mouth. Drago looked like an ordinary Dragonite, with light orange-scales, two tiny twirly yellow-colored horns, a yellow underbelly, and dark blue wings. Drago also wore a Rayquaza-themed scarf around his neck. "Now, Dragonite, time for me to tell you why I brought you here, I need you to tell me something." Drago nodded his head at him, too scared to speak. "Where is Portal Master Claus?" "I-I-don't-know!" Sparky gritted his teeth. "WHERE IS HE!?" "I DON'T KNOW!" Drago yelled so loud a tiny blast of wind came out his mouth. "Why do you want to know so bad!?" Sparky stepped away from Drago. "Don't you know that Portal Master Claus knows magic spells that not even the Arkeyans had discovered? If I get my paws on him, that magic will be MINE, and soon with that power, I can rule Skylands! Plus, he owes me ten bucks for that time where he broke my cheap magic wand." Drago gasped, he couldn't believe it. "You knew him!?" "Of course, we were buds back when I was a Skylander, that is, until he stopped being friends with me after he found out I had betrayed the Skylanders, and as revenge, I want his magic." -At Dracon Village- Spyro and his friends had searched all over the village, but there was still no sign of Drago except for possibly that Dragonite scale Flashwing had found. There was still Stone Scrape, though. Spyro flew up to the stone island above the village, and his friends followed, with Smile Dog riding on Ridley's back. They walked towards the mountain, Tails noticed the welcome mat. "If there was no entrance, why would there be a welcome mat?" Spyro then searched around and picked up the welcome mat. "Aha!" Spyro pressed the red button, and the stone door, opened. Spyro led the other five inside the mountain. Inside, there was a huge lava lake, which glowed a very bright red, causing the whole room to light up. Spyro then gazed over and saw Sparky, and Drago. Ridley dashed over to him. "Drago!" Sparky lifted his paw and created a magic wall between Ridley and him and Drago. "You idiots again! I knew I should have dealt with all of you first!" Sparky's paw became very tired, and his barrier was getting weaker. Spyro's horns lit up with fire, and he charged towards the barrier, smashing into pieces. The impact of the barrier's destruction caused Sparky to flip into the air and into the lava lake. "YOW!" Sparky then struggled to get back to the land, but he was to weak. Sparky sank to the bottom of the lava. Smile Dog then went and used his axe to gently tear the ropes that bound Drago. "Thanks guys." Spyro led his friends and Drago outside of the mountain, and down to the village. Spyro had assumed that Sparky had died in the lava. "Attention, everyone! The evil white dog who you guys were all afraid of is dead now! He got burned up in the lava of Stone Scrape!" All of the dragons cheered and danced, but one dragon stepped foreword in front of Spyro. "What about the barrier?" Tails hovered above Spyro and rolled his eyes. "Really, just now you noticed it got broken?" The dragon scratched his head and flew away, feeling embarrassed. Ridley was the most happy dragon of all. "Thank you so much for saving Drago, I thought I lost him forever." Spyro smiled. "It was no problem." Spyro and his friends said goodbye to Ridley and Drago and flew back to Willow Woods City. Sunburn had decided to come to Spyro's later, in which Spyro told him everything that happened while he was asleep in his volcano. ''-At Drago's treehouse-'' Drago decided to let Ridley visit his treehouse for awhile, before he would have to go home. "Why did Sparky capture you anyway, I mean, out of all the dragons on the island, why you?" Drago didn't want to talk about it, but he felt he had too. "He wanted be to tell him where, um, our Portal Master, was." "Why?" "Because he said that when he was still a Skylander, he and him were friends, but when Sparky became evil, they weren't friends anymore." Ridley's eyes widened. "And?" "And now as revenge Sparky wanted to steal his magic, but it's okay now, because he's dead." Ridley was shocked, but he tried to think nothing of it. END.Category:Fan ideaCategory:EvilrainbowCategory:FanonCategory:Fan StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:Crossovers